Biometal O MEGAMERGE!
by Zer0-001
Summary: Two characters, one Biometal and tons of explosions! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Model O-BIOMATCHED

After noticing that there weren't many Omega fics, I decided to make my own. There's only going to be one main OC, the really unimportant ones will most likely be killed off. The main character will not be referred by his name, kinda like the Final Fantasy games; you can call the main character whatever. You'll know who the character is. The first 2 chapters takes place during ZX while the rest takes place in ZXA and beyond.

Update numero uno

Aniral-chan, thanks for the construtive review! I'm going to need a lot a help if this story gonna be as good as Happy Anniversary and Omega Chronicles so it's really gonna help in the future.

* * *

Squad 30 and 40, enlisted by Legion, was sent to explore the newly discovered Area N and find out the reason for the huge energy spike there. Armed with the most cost-effective equipment, the Team started with 40 men…only 20 was left. Most of the squad was annihilated by mavericks and spike pits. The progress was slow, but they almost managed to get to the huge energy spike.

"Okay guys, we're going in and we're going hard." the captain said. The captain of squad 30, aged 35, was a tall man with raven black hair and purple eyes.

"Surely you can't be serious" Responded the lieutenant. The lieutenant, aged 16 was a releativly young reploid with red eyes with pale silver hair that went to his shoulders.

"Lieutenant, I just made it across the freaking spike pits of doom, of course I'm serious!"

"I know captain, but I'm getting a bad feeling about whatever's behind that door."

"Too bad, the doors almost opened."

_*Sizzles**Sizzles* *Clang*_

"Okay Master Albert, we're inside, over."

"Good! Now find the source of energy spike and oh before I forget, please try to salvage what you can." Said Master Albert, one of the Sage Trinity.

"See lieutenant, there was nothing to be afraid of." The captain of squad 40 started to scold the lieutenant for his apparent cowardice.

The leader of team 30 looked around; there was nothing there that seemed to be the cause of the energy spike. All he could see to be of any significant is that oddly shaped rock.

_*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

He looked at his device, which was designed to locate energy spike, and it pinpointed the location of the energy spike directly…to the rock.

"Oh bloody hell" He whispered in complete disbelief, "That rock is the cause of this? I better take this back to Legion. Guys, we're going back!" An audible cheer was heard from the lieutenant.

* * *

Almost all the way to Area M a sudden huge explosion appeared.

"Maverick attack!" shouted one of the soldiers.

Mavericks, striaght after the explosions, begin pouring in. There were over 30 galleon hunters firing at them with 1 Orehawk attacking them.

"Damn it!" The Captain turned around just in time to give one of the heavily armed galleons a headshot. Then quickly took a heavy duty fully-automatic plasma machine gun from the dead maverick's body and said

"Everyone just RUN, RUN, RUN! I'll hold them off!" He pressed the trigger and anniliated half the galleons with it's high power plasma shots.

"Captain don't!" But the Captain suddenly shoves a rock to his face and said "Take this to the Sage Trinity! Quick!"

He unwillingly followed his order and ran out the door; His blood-red eyes filled with anger. The door locked behind him.

When he got outside, no one was there all he could see is the dead body of his comrades and the blood everywhere.

"Oh my god NOOOOoOOOoOOOoOOooOO!"

Quickly he was surrounded by waves of galleons.

* * *

2-hours later

Legion Headquarters

The lieutenant entered the Legion building and to the mission counter and said "Take me to Master Albert. Mission number 0001 code ES is complete."

"Take the elevator and use this keycard on the electric lock."

"Thank you." As he walked to the elevator, only one thing was on his mind.

_Albert, you knew this was a suicide mission didn't you! You sent us to die after retrieving Model O! _

And before he knew it, he was on the top floor of Legion Headquarters.

* * *

Somewhere in Area N

_*Beep* *Beep* Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Hiss*_

A stasis capsule, aged 100 years, was hissing excess smokes and the monitor's beeping and the screen read

**DANGER! G.O.D ACTIVE!**

The reploid inside, with blood-red armor and long silver hair, began to stirred, and the capsule began to open, awakening the God of Destruction.

**

* * *

**You might want to run, you might want to scream, and you might wet your bed because I'm telling you why! Omega is coming to kill.

Thank you for reading. So tell me is good or is it bad? Does the writing stinks? Oh just tell me in the REVIEWS!

BTW this is my first fic ever.

Up next in this story is chapter one "2 Hours Earlier/Confronting Albert"

I'll try to get this posted as fast as I can and over 5000 words.


	2. End of a mission, Start of a journey

Chapter 2- 2 hours earlier/Confronting Albert

If anyone that's reading this wants to know what the Lieutenant looks like, I'm drawing some concept art so when they are done I'll post them up.

Btw, the … are for dramatic pauses. Autour the Hawkroid is rightfully mine.

* * *

2-hours earlier

The Lieutenant was surrounded from all sides by Galleons, at this point, the Lieutenant was sure he was doomed. Suddenly, the galleons separated from each other, making a path for the leader of the maverick attack. Having a rather large body, and a bigger pair of wings, he chuckle ever so silently at the scene before him.

"So the worm thought he could escape me, Autour the Hawkroid! Mwahahaha!" The Pseudoroid began laughing in a dark tone for a while, after a few seconds he slowly stopped laughing. "You seemed to have a…very powerful item on you Lieutenant. Tell you what, I'm in a good mood today so I'll perhaps let you join my…pack if you hand me that item you're currently holding on to.

The Lieutenant, still staggering from the shock of seeing his dead comrade's bodies, could barely register what he said.

"How, how did you know we were coming to this area?" The Lieutenant weakly said, limbs having gone numb due to shock forced him on the ground and his remaining strength slowly diminishing.

"How?" Said the behemoth, "Why it was easy considering that one of the Masters gave us a job that I…couldn't just simply refuse. That said, you still haven't given me an answer yet."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" The Lieutenant, now in a panic, has started to become hysterical about the situation at hand.

Suddenly he felt something in his pocket moved, "Hey pshh! Just take me out of your pocket and yell MEGAMERGE! I'll do the rest!"

"WHO'S TALKING!" The Lieutenant, now thinking he's going crazy from all the exhaustion and extreme stress screamed.

"The rock you idiot! And I also happened to be a biometal that's in your pocket!" screamed the rock.

The Lieutenant, surprised, had to take a moment to process this new information.

"Wait, if what's you're saying is true, then that means", the lieutenants face, now glee with the thought of revenge smiled a smile that no living being should ever smile.

In real time, after the Lieutenant seemingly went slightly crazy, he was quiet, almost looking like he was pondering his decision when suddenly he got up, took something out of his pocket and yelled "**MEGAMERGE!**"

All the five hundred Galleons suddenly aimed at the Lieutenant and took fire on him. Even Autour himself joined in.

_*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang*_

After a minute or two, all of the Galleons and Autour stopped shooting, all were certain he was destroyed. However, quickly the dust from the attack cleared up, revealing a blood-red armored Mega Man with silver hair, clawed hands and demonic red eyes. All pervious armor and equipment equipped are now gone, replaced by armor made out of impenetrable metal, a saber with a pink hue and a buster pistol.

With quick movement, the Mega Man suddenly destroyed 10 Galleons with a single saber strike.

Autour, amazed at this power began to laughing in enjoyment. "I see, THAT is the power that I have been looking for! Now give to me!" Autour demanded.

The mega merged lieutenant, with his red eyes, merely looked at him for a moment, shook his head and then in a voice that sounded like a mix of two voices said, "Not a chance in hell."

Autour, disappointed in his answer, got very angry. "Humph! Very well then prepare yourself to die! Galleons! ATTACK!" All five hundred Galleons began mobilizing. However, before they could even fire, the Model O Mega Man dash and swung his saber downwards slicing two Galleons down and in seemingly slow motion, slashed and another one down, their blood-like fluids hitting the ground. _*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* _A storm of bullets rained down, but with Model O's power, the Lieutenant dashed out of the way with god-like speed and promptly cut down ten Galleons. The Lieutenant's knuckle began glowing brighter and brighter with each second as he cut down waves and waves of Galleons until finally he slammed his fist down to the ground shouting "**REKKOHA!**"

The sky darkened, and the very air itself seemed to have stood still as mighty beams of light erupted from the ground and crashed down from the sky. All of the Galleons were destroyed by this attack leaving only Autour left. And Autour, intimidated by this strength, attempted to retreat.

_*Flap* *Flap* *Flap* *Flap* *Flap*_ Autour was already high in the sky, his wings flapping, when suddenly he felt something on his back and then _BLAM! _Autour went crashing down and with his systems failing, couldn't brace himself for crash landing. _Ka-Blam._

Author crashed to the ground, his body fractured beyond repair, coughing and slowly dying on the spot. The lieutenant slowly made his way to the almost dead Pseudoroid and said in a demonic tone "Who sent you Autour? Tell me or else I'll have to resort to torture. Tell me NOW!"

"Okay, okay, okay I'll tell you!" Autour, weak and scared, told him all about the recipient. The Lieutenant became surprised when the Hawkroid mentioned Albert being the one that wanted the biometal.

"Albert! Why would he have wanted us to be killed when he was the one that enlisted us in the first place!" The Lieutenant hands made it around Autuor's neck, chocking him.

Autour managed to choke out "I, I, I don't know! He never told us anything beside to retrieve the biometal and to kill you guys!" _cough cough wheeze._

Obviously disappointed, the Lieutenant stopped chocking the Hawkroid and took out his buster pistol and aimed it at the bird's head. "Tch! Very well then, die." He pressed the trigger and blew away the head, ending Autour's life. Then suddenly, he felt faint, weak, and sleepy and a bright light suddenly appear from nowhere, and then just as fast as it appeared, it was gone. He looked around, wondering where the light was from when suddenly, he realized he was no longer megamerged.

"Hey small, weird and ugly! Up here." He looked up and the floating biometal. "I'm Model O and you are? Ahh that doesn't matter! So what are you after now that's the fight's over? Are we going to fight more?"

The Lieutenant could only stare blankly at the biometal before finally saying in a sad angry tone "Burying my dead teammates." He began walking; it was going to take a long time burying his friends.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me!" The Model began following him.

* * *

Present time- Legion Headquarters

When he got to the top of Legion Headquarter, he ran up to door leading to the next room and as soon as he opened the door he saw Albert in front of him, his hand raised high and rolled into a fist, and Albert swung his fist at the lieutenant's left temple and knocked out the lieutenant before he could defend himself, sending him flying to the ground unconscious. Albert picked him up and said in an almost gleeful tone "Congratulation Lieutenant. You have been chosen to become designation DAN-004 to become my one of my new Mega Man." He cackled in insanity and transported to a new area that's unknown to anyone but him.

* * *

Location-?

The room was dark and seems clean, full of tested weapons that could bring down two whole armies and three capsules that contained three reploids inside of them. One had a reploid that was male and had a grim reaper motif with a skull-like helmet and a scythe to go with it. The other being a female reploid that looked like a witch, complete with a staff and an egg-like helmet. The third capsule held a reploid with closed eyes and had shoulder-length silver hair. The first two reploid began to awaken and the capsule that they are in opened up. After a second or two, they became fully awake and functional. They got out the machine, fully recharged. But as they saw the third capsule, they immediately became confused and started questioning Albert as soon as they saw him. Unbeknownst to all of them, the man in the third capsule begins to wake up.

"Albert! Who is this! Prometheus shouted.

_Where am I? _Thought DAN-004.

"He's your new step-brother Prometheus", Albert reply "so you better get used to him quick."

_How did I get here? _A flashback of what happened came to him, reminding him of what happen at Legion Headquarter. _Oh yeah, I got knocked out._

"Step-brother?" Pandora started, confused by the term. Albert, noticing this confusion, decided to tell them now to prevent any possible confusion.

"I've…adopted him after discovering that he's the biomatch for the new biometal I've recently discovered." Pausing a moment to speak again, "He is to become the new Mega Man to help further The Game of Destiny. He will be the strongest Mega Man yet." Albert grinned. "Have any problems with that" he sarcastically asked.

_The Game of Destiny?_

Knowing at what would happened if he says yes, he instead held his tongue, not wanting to get punished again. The last time he was punished, he felt the fear of death, despite knowing that Albert wouldn't ever attempt to really kill him. Albert was please, knowing that Prometheus was silent enough to make some adjustment to DAN-004's life timer. Setting it to 246924 second, he smiled, knowing that DAN-004 will not be able to do anything against him in this state anymore. He left the room to connect back to his real self, his smaller self.

_Are those guys…PROMETHEUS AND PANDORA!_

Prometheus and Pandora walked up to the third capsule and tap on the glass, a visible movement was found and knowing that he was awake, Prometheus said "Your life just got a whole lot hectic kid."

The Omega Omake

Omega had just gotten out of the dirty area with disappearing blocks and spike pits and went looking for civilization to slaughter. Knowing that moss grew north, he went north. A few hours later, he stopped inside InnerPeace, he began to take out his saber about to kill when suddenly a thought occur to him about the consequences of causing a massacre. He didn't have Weil or an army or anyone for that matter to back him up. So he put away his saber in a concealed spot on his body, and instead he pulled a random passerby out of nowhere by the neck and asked "What year is it?

The random passerby had scared look on his face, obliviously thinking that he was a maverick due to him having armor and said 24xx before shouting out "MAVERICK!" A bunch of hopping mechaniloids came out and attempted to destroy Omega by exploding before getting sliced in half by the red demon himself. Omega was getting increasingly becoming angrier by the second and said to himself "Just my luck. I've been asleep for two hundred years!" Before he would get spotted by the other bots, He decided to give a farewell slash with his saber to the random passerby that had alerted the security bots.

Farewell random OC number one and two. So sorry this isn't 5000 like I promised, but I did break a thousand and this is almost two thousand.

Did you enjoy? How do you like the plot?

How do you like the Omega Omake? This side story is going to connect in with the real story at some point.

Review!


End file.
